


Tall Senpai, Short Kouhai

by httppsyche



Category: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: AND LET ME NOT FORGET GAY, Anal, Anal toys, First Time Topping, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OH YEA DID I MENTION GAY, Ok rly gay, Pills, Self Harm, Sex, Suicide, Suicide Notes, aggressive/topping nitori, horny shit, idk - Freeform, makeout sessions, one shots, precious abusive relationship, read at your own risk I guess, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httppsyche/pseuds/httppsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of mindless Rintori One-Shots.</p><p>Mostly written at or past midnight so I apologize for grammar and spelling.</p><p>WARNING!!!</p><p>Some might be depressing and or triggering. </p><p>Rest are gonna be all lovey dovey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Senpai, Short Kouhai

**Author's Note:**

> So yea hahah the first on I thought of because of my girlfriend. Whoops. It's fluffy. Next one might be sad.

"Please, Matsuoka-Senpai!"

The younger male was sitting the floor in ground of the red head. His hands harshly pressed against each other as if praying to his superior. His cheeks were flushed from the question he had just asked. I mean, who asks a question like that? And to your Senpai of all people!

"Nitori, I'm not going to teach you how to kiss."

The Kouhai stood his ground, scooting in closer and slapping his hands together once again. His eyes were shut just as tight a his hands as he awaited a response. There was a long pause, but finally, a sigh.

"Fine. Come up here."

Rin was wearing his normal lazy day uniform, large muscle tee with sweats. He move sluggishly as he leaned against the headboard of his bunk. The metal creaked as he gently put both of his legs flat on the bed. Nitori sat the same way he did on the floor, this time on the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Rin questioned.

"Sitting."

"Come over here."

Rin gently pat his lap, just below his pelvis. You could visibly see Nitori gulp, slowly crawling into superiors lap. He was blushing fiercely, eyes shut as the inside of his thighs brushed up against the limp organ between Rin's legs. Nitori felt a slight pull, Rin's hand slowly guiding him closer to his face.

"Open your mouth," Rin ordered.

Nitori obliged, tongue poking out slightly as he began to shake. His mouth was finally all the way open and he could feel Rin's warm breath on the inside of his mouth. He groaned a bit, waiting.

Rin's tongue darted out, licking the inside of the others cheeks. It swirled lightly around the boys tongue, sucking then pushing all the way in. Rin's lips touched Nitori's intently screaming with pressure.

Inside, their tongues battled for dominance, Rin's winning of corse. He broke their connection and slowly dragged his tongue down the others chin, finally reaching his neck. Rin bit down softly, not hard enough to bleed but to leave marks.

He looked up, feeling Nitori's body crumple and shiver on top of him. His eyes were complexity shut, saliva slowly dripping from a corner of his mouth.

"Got it?" Rin teased.

Nitori opened his eyes for a second, lunging forward and pressing his lips back onto Rin's with bruising force. He dragged Rin's tongue out forcefully, biting down and apologetically sucking on it afterwards. He departed, a thin string of spit tying them together.

"I think I got the gist of it."


End file.
